ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginationland Olympics
Imaginationland's Olympics have sports like Athletics, Cycling, Swimming, Wrestling, Gymnastics, Soccer, Basketball, Baseball, Softball, Golf, Rugby, Sailing, Rowing, Canoing, Equestrian Events, Taekwondo, Judo, Fencing, Volleyball, and many other sports. TEAMS: * Team Neutron City (Won a total of 10000 medals) (from Cartoon Hero All-Stars) * Team Heroiclon (from Heroes Alliance) * Team Narnia (from the Chronicles of Narnia) * Team Panem (from the Hunger Games) * Team Oz (from the Wizard of Oz) * Team Amber Beach (from Power Rangers Dino Charge) * Team Alagaesia (from the Eragon trilogy) * Team Andalasia (from Enchanted) * Team Andrasia (from Power Rangers Super Megaforce) * Team Fantasia (from the Neverending Story) * Team Xandar (from Guardians of the Galaxy) * Team Mascotland (from all sorts of Olympics) * Team Land of the Lost (from Land of the Lost) * Team Where the Wild Things Are (from Where the Wild Things Are) * Team Pac-World (from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Team Mushroom Kingdom (from Mario) * Team Mobius (from the Sonic animated series) * Team Dinotopia (from Dinotopia) * Team Camelot (from the King Arthur myths) * Team Gods (from all sorts of Mythology) * Team New New York (from Futurama) * Team Krull (from Krull) * Team Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) * Team Arrakis (from Dune) * Team Tatooine (from Star Wars) * Team Vulcan (from Star Trek) * Team Mata Nui (from Bionicle) * Team 200X (from Mega Man) * Team Future Detroit (from Robocop) * Team Hyrule (from the Legend of Zelda) * Team Weyard (from Golden Sun) * Team Middle-Earth (from Lord of the Rings) * Team Flash Star System (from Choushinsei Flashman) * Team Gotham (from Batman) * Team Metropolis-Smallville-Krypton (from Superman) * Team Digital World (from Digimon) * Team Piston Peak (from Planes) * Team Radiator Springs (from Cars) * Team Westeros (from Game of Thrones) * Team Oa (from Green Lantern) * Team Super Hero City (from the Super Hero Squad Show!) * Team Neverland (from Peter Pan) * Team Beetlejuiceland (from Beetlejuice) * Team Eternia (from Masters of the Universe) * Team Etheria (from She-Ra: Princess of Power) * Team Thunderra (from Thundercats) * Team Galaxy High (from Galaxy High) * Team Sky High (from Sky High) * Team Azeroth (from World of Warcraft) * Team Dynatron City (from Defenders of Dynatron City) * Team Tomorrowland (from Tomorrowland: A World Beyond) * Team Pleasantville (from Pleasantville) * Team Evilland (from Pandora's Box) * Team Emotions (from Inside Out) * Team LPS (from Littlest Pet Shop) * Team Equestria (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Team Lilliput (from Gulliver's Travels) * Team Prydain (from the Black Cauldron) * Team Gobotron (from Go-Bots) * Team Amity Park (from Danny Phantom) * Team Possible (from Kim Possible) * Team Goosebumps (from Goosebumps) * Team Slugterra (from Slugterra) * Team John Carter Mars (from John Carter) * Team BMFM Mars (from Biker Mice From Mars) * Team Cybertron (from Transformers) * Team Superted (from SuperTed) * Team Danger World (from Danger Mouse) * Team Tracy Island (from Thunderbirds) * Team Wooparoo Mountain (from Wooparoo Mountain) * Team Little Tokyo (from Samurai Pizza Cats) * Team Breadknife (from Adventures of the Little Koala) * Team Maple Town (from Maple Town) * Team Planet Mixel (from Mixels) * Team Thra (from the Dark Crystal) * Team Sesame Street (from Sesame Street Classics) * Team Danville (from Phileas and Ferb) * Team Vecanti (from Mugen Senshi Valis) * Team Arcade (from Wreck-It Ralph) * Team Volula (from Pixels) * Team Yonderland (from Yonderland) * Team Wonderland (from Alice in Wonderland) * Team Andowyne and Nockmaar (from Willow) * Team Pandora (from Avatar) * Team Symbion (from Sectaurs) * Team Ooo (from Adventure Time) * Team Zandar (from Power Rangers Dino Charge) * Team Ga'Hoole (from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole) * Team Terabithia (from Bridge to Terabithia) * Team Acmetropolis (from Loonatics Unleashed) * Team Pepperland (from The Yellow Submarine) * Team San Angel (from The Book of Life) * Team Care-A-Lot (from Care Bears) * Team Lost Island (from Lost) * Team Whoville (from the Dr.Seuss books) * Team Toontown (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Team Izmir (from the Dungeons And Dragons movie) * Team Nazi Germany (from Downfall) * Team Weapons of Mass Destruction (from George W. Bush's State of the Union) * Team Jet Fuel (from Fahrenheit 9/11) * Team Dweebs (from Rude Dog and the Dweebs) * Team Sparta (from 300) * Team Star of Ultra (from Ultraman) * Team Little Clowns (from Little Clowns of Happytown) * Team Get Along Gang (from The Get Along Gang) * Team Cube Town (from Pecola) * Team Friday Night Book Club (from Cap'n O. G. Readmore) * Team Brady Kids (from The Brady Kids) * Team Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (from Five Night at Freddy's) * Team Undertale (from Undertale) * Team Themyscira (from Wonder Woman) * Team Kingdom Hearts (from Kingdom Hearts) * Team Halloween Town (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Team Christmas Town (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Team Hoth (from Star Wars) * Team Wakanda (from Black Panther) * Team Wadiya (from The Dictator) * Team Shoogazoom City (from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * Team Moo Mesa (from The C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa) * Team New Texas (from BraveStarr) * Team Evergreen Forest (from The Raccoons) * Team Tamriel (from The Elder Scrolls) * Team Royal Woods (from The Loud House) * Team Pokemon (from Pokemon) * Team Cadash (from Cadash) * Team Coni (from Marvel Land) * Team Skalorr (from Robotix) Category:Imaginationland Category:Olympics